Mr. Whiskers
Mr. Whiskers is a seven-year-old rabbit, who has not had many friends during his lifetime. Who later becomes Judy Hopps' Padawan Learner. Early life Whiskers grew up with his parents in a burrow until he was found by his human owners. Usually the toddler boy in the family often used to play funny games with him like squirting water in his face or stuffing him in the washing machine. The first time he met Brandy was on an aircraft in a cargo room. He was on his way to a zoo in Paraguay to be sold for 39 cents. Into the Amazon Rainforest When Brandy asked him to "find her some light", he accidentally opened the Emergency Escape Hatch, which sent both of them falling into the Amazon Rainforest. Brandy, who then desperately wanted to get home, found a cellphone in one of the suitcases. Whiskers thought she was going to use it to order pizza. He then started swinging and jumping on vines and accidentally kicked the phone out of Brandy's hand into the river of piranhas. Brandy, angry and raged with fury wants to kill him (not literally), until she comes across Gaspar Le'Gecko. A scheming gecko who makes a deal with Brandy: he'll give her a map for Whiskers to take home to eat. Brandy agrees and she leaves Whiskers with Gaspar and his monkeys. As Brandy starts her way home, she keeps seeing faces of Whiskers and realizes she cares for him. With the help of Lola Boa (a snake Brandy and Whiskers encountered while up in a tree) they both go to save Whiskers. While he is in the pot of boiling water reading out the ingredients to cooked rabbit stew, Brandy and Lola barge in and rescue Mr. Whiskers. Mr. Whiskers and Lola soon become close friends. Mr. Whiskers and Brandy build a tree house to live in. Bio Then when our heroes found Whiskers and Brandy, they took them back to the Jedi Temple where both were discovered to be Force Sensitive, where Whiskers became Judy Hopps' Padawan Learner, while Brandy become Dudley's Padawan Learner, and as time went on, Whiskers gained plenty of friends and became very skilled in his Jedi Training. Personality On an initial observance of Mr. Whiskers, one would perceive him as a silly, sloppy, smelly, gross, hyperactive and overall annoying pest. after further observance of Mr. Whiskers one would notice that he is actually intelligent with a fairly large vocabulary, which is exhibited at special moments. He is also very loving and caring, but he can be clumsy and clueless at times although he is arrogant and naughty. He can be selfish, short-tempered and cranky. While Brandy is often embarrassed by his antics, Whiskers does his best to help out with Brandy and he does cherish his friendship with Brandy, though she doesn't always feel the same way. Brandy does not hate Whiskers, she just gets annoyed by him. Brandy and Whiskers are brother and sister she gets irritated by his annoying and never-going-away kind of attitude. Some characters such as Brandy just call him "Whiskers". Physical description Mr. Whiskers is described as a seven-year-old white loped-ear rabbit. He is often seen wearing an orange jumpsuit. Main Weaponry *Green Lightsaber Shoto * Skills and Abilities Trivia *Mr. Whiskers makes his appearance in Mission to the Amazon Rainforest Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rabbits Category:Hyper Characters Category:Happy-go-Lucky Category:Chatterboxes Category:Clumsy Characters Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Naive Characters Category:Gullible Characters Category:Voice of Reason Category:Silly Characters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Padawans Category:Jedi Commanders Category:Form IV Users Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:The Resistance